Birthday Song
by blackoftheroom
Summary: A moonlit birthday present is what Sendoh gives Rukawa. SenRu!


Title: Birthday Song

Author's Notes: I love the song here! If you look closely this fic has ties to Evil Plot of Rock… It's very long… I had to type it twice because after I typed it the first time the computer crashed and it had to be formatted… I REALLY hope you like it because I really put in so much effort in it… Hope you like it!

December 30th: 9:00am

'Akira, I have to go. I need to say bye to my father. He's going away on a business trip.' said Rukawa Kaede, trying to untangle himself from Sendoh Akira's arms.

They were in Sendoh's room just lying in each other's arms on Sendoh's bed when Rukawa remembered he had to be somewhere.

'He won't be here for your birthday?' asked Sendoh, finally releasing Rukawa.

'Unfortunately he won't. he's spending the New Year with his folks.' answered Rukawa, standing up and arranging himself.

'Oh.'

'Got to go. Bye.'

'See you tomorrow.'

'Okay.' With that Rukawa left the room.

Sendoh stared up the ceiling thoughtfully. He still hadn't been able to think of a birthday present for Rukawa and his birthday was the day after the next. He sighed, sat up and stretched. He looked around his room for inspiration. His eyes fall on his basketball shoes.

'I can't give him new shoes. He loves his old ones too much.' he said to himself.

Again his eyes sweep the room and eventually fall on a couple of tickets his best friend, Koshino Hiroaki, had gave them.

'Koshino's guitar recital tickets,' he muttered, 'That gives me an idea.'

He picked up his phone and punched in a few numbers. After a couple of seconds the call connected.

'Hello, Koshino?'

'That depends which Koshino are you looking for?'

'Hiroaki the basketball/guitarist fool.' laughed Sendoh.

'Oh. Yes this is me. Sendoh, this you?' said Koshino

'Yeah, listen, I got a favor to ask.'

'Yeah sure.'

December 30th: 1:00pm

Koshino Hiroaki walked into the Ryonan gym, his guitar slung around his back. He found Sendoh lying in the middle of the floor listening to a CD on a Discman, humming softly. Koshino came up to him, removed the guitar from his back and dropped it lightly on Sendoh's stomach.

'Hey, fool. I came with my guitar just as you asked and I downloaded the song you asked for.' laughed Koshino, sitting down on the floor beside Sendoh.

Sendoh sat up and smiled at Koshino. He removed his headset and turned the Discman off. He removed the guitar from its case and handed it to Koshino.

'Here, fool, get into your guitar mood because I need you to play for me.'

'What is this for anyhow? You haven't told me what this is for.' asked Koshino, positioning himself with the guitar.

'Well, it's Kaede's birthday the day after tomorrow and I haven't found a gift that's perfect. So I decided to just serenade him'

'Oh, that's nice but what about his father? Isn't he after your blood or something?'

'Not anymore. Besides he's out of town for business.'

'Oh. That's lucky.'

'Anyway, seeing as I don't know how to play, I need you to play the guitar to, you know, accompany the song.'

'You're going to sing?' asked Koshino, amused.

'Yeah. Got a problem with that?' said Sendoh, mock-indignantly.

'No, I just haven't heard you sing that much. By the way, what are you going to sing? This song?' asked Koshino, handing Sendoh a few papers with lyrics and chords on them.

'Yeah, it's nice. Besides, it's Kaede's favorite song.' said Sendoh, taking a look at the lyrics.

'You First Believed by Hoku. Yeah, I've heard this before. Seems okay and it's easy to play.' commented Koshino, looking at the chords critically.

'C'mon. Let's start!' said Sendoh energetically.

'Wait. Are you going to sing alone?'

'Yeah. Why?'

'This would sound better if you had back-up singers.'

'What!'

'Back-up singers to, you know, blend the background and compliment the singer's voice.'

'That's not a bad idea.' muttered Sendoh, thinking. 'But where are we going to find some?'

'I'll take care of that.' assured Koshino. ' I'll find some later and I'll teach them the song. Tomorrow we can get together and practice the song. Is that okay?'

'Okay, thanks. So, let's get this party started then.'

'Lets go.' laughed Koshino, launching the opening chords.

December 30th: 4:00pm

'Ma! I'm home!' called Koshino Hiroaki as soon as he got home from practice with Sendoh.

Koshino climbed up into his room, dumped his guitar onto his bed and brought out his phone book. He eyed its contents and thought who would be suitable to be a back-up singer for such an important serenading session. Or someone who would take pity on him.

Koshino made a list of possible candidates and started phoning them.

'Hey this is Koshino. Sendoh and I need a favor. If it would be at all possible come to my house in 20 minutes. Thanks. You rock. See you here!' he had said to the top 5 people in his list.

He hung up the phone and sighed. He toppled onto his bed and smiled. All his best candidates had agreed to come. After a few minutes of staring into space he sat up, grabbed his guitar and started practicing. He was very dedicated in all his crafts, whether it was basketball, guitar or sleeping. He was almost finished with the song when the doorbell rang.

'I'LL GET IT!' he shouted as he dashed down to the door with his guitar still in his hands. He nearly knocked his little brother out and apologized before opening the door and stepping out of the house. There stood five very confused people. Kogure of Shohoku stood beside Ayako also of Shohoku. They were next to Fujima and Hanagata of Shoyo and Jin of Kainan. They were all acquaintances of Sendoh and Koshino.

'Koshino what is this? You told all of us to be here because you and Sendoh need a favor.' said Ayako, the only female.

'Yeah. Listen, Sendoh wants to serenade Rukawa on his birthday the day after tomorrow. He asked me to play guitar but we still need back-up singers. That's you guys.' Koshino explained very quickly. 'So will you guys do it?'

'It's okay with me. It's sweet.' said Ayako.

'Seeing as I have nothing else to do, I'll do it.' smiled Kogure.

'I guess I can do it. It'll be fun.' said Jin.

'Sure.' answered Fujima.

'I suppose it wouldn't be too embarrassing.' agreed Hanagata.

Great,' grinned Koshino. 'We need to practice tomorrow at 2:00pm with Sendoh in our gym. Come up to my room and I'll teach you the song. Oh and don't mind my brothers they're always weird.'

'Okay.' They all said.

The six of them went up to Koshino's room, learned the song and practiced blending with the guitar. To Koshino they weren't bad. In fact they were very good. They seemed to take everything seriously but they still managed to have fun.

The only problem now was impressing Sendoh. But that would be easy.

December 31st: 2:00pm

Sendoh entered the Ryonan gym humming. He stopped at the sight of 2 Shohokus, 2 Shoyos a Kainan and a Ryonan practicing the song he would be singing to Rukawa.

Koshino was in the middle of them, sitting on a stool, playing the guitar. Ayako, Kogure, Hanagata, Jin and Fujima stood around him blending their voices softly with the guitar's music. The melody was primarily low but a female voice mingled bringing with it a wonderfully prominent splendor. The effect was beautiful.

Sendoh smiled as he listened to them quietly. He had to hand it to Koshino. He found and trained great back-ups. When they had finished the whole song Sendoh clapped loudly. The group jumped and turned. They hadn't noticed Sendoh.

Koshino smiled and called Sendoh, 'Hey, fool! Are they good enough?'

'I have to hand it to you fool. They were perfect.' laughed Sendoh as he approached the group.

'Of course we are!' said Jin.

'You had better been practicing Sendoh or we may be better than you! You don't want to be embarrassed in front of Rukawa now don't you?' teased Ayako, punching Sendoh lightly on the shoulder.

'Of course I've been practicing. This is Kaede we're talking about. I would do anything for him.'

'Then let's get this practice over with. I need to help my mom cook.' said Fujima.

'Okay. But first I want to thank you for agreeing to do all this, especially you Koshino. I know this took a lot of time and I just wanted to say that it's appreciated.' smiled Sendoh. 'And I want to remind you to meet me at the corner of Kaede's street near the bakery later at 11:45pm Okay?'

'Okay.' They all said.

'Take it away fool.'

Koshino laughed and started strumming thus beginning their practice.

December 31st: 11:45 pm

At the corner of Rukawa's street, near the bakery, met 7 teenagers.

'Is everybody here?' whispered Sendoh.

'Yeah.' Everybody whispered back.

'Let's go set up near his window. Let's go.'

Led by Sendoh, they walked quietly down to Rukawa's house and crept into their backyard silently. They set up Koshino's stool in front of Rukawa's bedroom window. The back-up singers placed themselves behind Koshino with Sendoh at the very front of the group.

They waited a few minutes and when their watches announced that it was 2 minutes to midnight Sendoh took out his cell phone and called Rukawa. It was time.

'Kaede, it's Akira. Go to your bedroom window now. Open it and look down. Trust me.' he said and hung up.

A minute later Rukawa's window opened revealing the surprised boy.

'I love you, Kaede. Happy Birthday.' said Sendoh to Rukawa.

At this Koshino started strumming and everything they had practiced fell into place. The back-up singers joined their voices with the guitar's music and produced a wonderful heart-melting melody. Then Sendoh started singing:

'How many times did I pray you find me?

How many wishes on a star?

Gazing off into the dark

Dreaming I'd see your face

Safe at home unafraid

Captured in your embrace

There were times I thought I'd lost you.

Fearing forever was a dream

But it wasn't what it seemed

Placing your hand in mine

You could see in the dark

You were guiding my heart

It was you who first believed

In all that I was made to be

It was you looking in my eyes

You held my hand and showed me life

And I've never been the same

Since you first believed'

Sendoh's voice was magical. It was deep and beautiful. He sung the words with love and tenderness and he looked at Rukawa with warm eyes. Every note that he sung told how much he loved Rukawa and that he was thankful that Rukawa had come into his life.

'How many times had my heart been broken?

Visions of you would keep me strong

You were with me all along

Guiding my every step

You were all that I am

And I'll never forget

It was you who first believed

In all that I was made to be

It was you looking in my eyes

You held my hand and showed me life

And I've never been the same

Since you first believed'

Koshino smiled at his best friend. He knew how much effort Sendoh had exerted to give Rukawa the perfect birthday present and he was honored that Sendoh had included him in his plans. He played a little louder as a very short instrumental came up and resumed the normal volume when it was finished.

'It was you who first believed

In all that I was made to be

It was you looking in my eyes

You held my hand and showed me life

And I've never been the same

Since you first believed

How many times did I pray you find me?

How many wishes on a star?'

Sendoh finished the song softly and looked up lovingly at Rukawa.

Rukawa had tears in his eyes and a smile on his lips. He felt that Sendoh had given him the perfect birthday gift: a moonlit serenade that he would always remember. While Sendoh had been singing he felt that Sendoh had put all his effort to learn this song, this song that carried so much meaning and to find and train the perfect guitarist and back-ups. He felt very much loved.

Rukawa looked down on them all and said, 'Thank you, Akira. Thank you everybody.'

Sendoh smiled and blew him a kiss.

'I love you Kaede. Happy Birthday.'

End!


End file.
